Battle of Dovah Skor
The Battle of Dovah Skor took place in 4E 198, and was a battle fought in the Lake Rumare, near Aleswell where General Marcella Septim retook the old lake fortress of Dovah Skor from Altmer-Imperial alliance that on their conquest of Uriel VIII's deposition of the Emperorship. Prelude In 4E 198, joint Altmer and Bosmer forces crossed the borders into Cyrodiil and occupied many passes and villages in the Lake Rumare, near Aleswell before digging in at Dovah Skor for the winter.Battle of Dovah Skor After General Marcella successfully conquered the Padomaic islands, which she declined the governorship and was give it to her cousin. Marcella return to Cyrodiil, which her uncle, Uriel VIII wants Marcella one last time by destroying the Thalmor and Imperial rebels alliance. The war have been going on for couple years earlier, gaining the alliance an upper hand, until Marcella joined, which she accepted. Battle Marcella left a small force outside the main gates of the fortress, tempting the Altmer-Imperial forces into a sortie and she met the combined small force of the Thalmor (part of the Third Aldmeri Dominion) and Bosmer who were hostile to Uriel, and were formerly part of the Cyrodiilic army. Meanwhile, the main bulk of his forces approached from the rear, gaining entrance to the fortress through a secret passage in the unscalable rear, revealed by a turncoat. Just like Tiber Septim did, the turncoat is traditionally a Altmer battlemage. Marcella and her legion, called the "Dragoncrown Legion" fought bravery, leaving the young general Marcella wounded multiple times. The now undermanned fortress was then taken by Marcella' forces, who captured the generals within the fortress and compelled the surrender of the Altmer-Bosmer forces engaged in the sortie. Her legions also played a role in Marcella Septim's victory at Dovah Skor, to honor this role, her uncle Uriel awarded her the fortress, which she accepted and become a personal home until her accession as Empress the following year. Aftermath The Bosmer army joined Marcella after she killed one of Bosmer deserter general with her Thu'um after the battle, and played a key role in Marcella's campaigns to make Cyrodiil and Tamriel peace at the end of the Fourth Era. Some of the deserters were executed, while the Altmer command was summarily executed or sold into slavery. While Marcella were recovering from her wounds, she recovered the Amulet of Rulership from the tomb of her grandfather Ramen in the catacombs beneath of Dovah Skor.The Legendary Dovah Skor Marcella Septim also received the blessing of Akatosh inside the catacombs. Some sources claim this attack damaged the fortress so badly it had to be abandoned, while others say that it was abandoned some time after the battle due to its poor strategic value. However, the truth appears to be that the citadel was destroyed by Warlord Shamar gro-Rogdul, causing it to be sealed by the Grandmaster of the Praetorius Gustos some decades after the battle. The Dovah Skor were the deathplace of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty, and after Marcella died, her successors after her were buried until Titus Septim III.Inscription on the entrance to Dovah SkorDialogue with the Ghost of Rielus Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Lore: Events Category:Lore: Fourth Era Events